I Love You With All My Heart
by Yuyumi
Summary: A oneshot of Izuru Kira x Sakura Haruno. A story where forbidden love stays forbidden. A heart wrenching love story with no happy ending between master and butler.


**Yay another crossover! So this is a oneshot of the couple IzuruxSakura! I don't see much of this couple and felt sad cause I think these two would be great together! So anyway, Read and review! No flames, you don't like don't read! Fave and fallow if you want!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo & Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Tip: **I suggest you listen to The Last Song by Luka Megurine, It really sets the mood.

I love you with all my heart

2 days before the wedding

"You've been acting strange lately Izuru, something wrong?" A pink haired girl asked her most trusted butler and childhood friend, Izuru Kira.

"N-nothing my lady. Just thinking…" answered the said man.

The said girl had a look on her face when the blond haired man said "my lady." then shook her head. "How many times must I say it Izuru. It's Sakura, not my lady." The pink haired girl retorted.

Izuru smiled at the girl's irritation of being respected. "But you are my master after all." He teased.

The pink haired girl scowled. "But nothing, you're my childhood friend! There's no need for you to call me that… Are you sure you're ok." She more of demanded than asked.

Izuru chuckled at her persistence. "Like I said, it's nothing… I'm fine." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The pink haired girl didn't buy any of what Izuru said but decided not to push too far. "Come, sit." She said while gesturing to a spot next to her.

Izuru accepted with a bit of hesitation that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "Izuru… you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge." Sakura said as she looked at the tea Izuru had brought in a while ago.

"Tell me." Sakura said as she moved a bit closer to the man in his butler uniform. Izuru stiffened a bit due to the closeness of him and his master. Up close you could see how her beautiful emerald green eyes seem to sparkle under the light, to match those eyes were her long flowing pastel pink hair that elegantly flows to her waist and onto her perfect cream white skin.

"S-sakura … this is a bit close isn't it?" said a nervous Izuru.

"Izuru… what's wrong with this? We always did this when we were little." Sakura said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"N-nothing." Izuru answered. With that Sakura proceeded to lean her head on the man's shoulder which stiffened at first then relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his arm. He waited till her breathing got slower and finally got into a steady pace indicating that she was now sleeping. Izuru then rested his head on top of Sakura's and said something that would change everything between them, he said these words with such gentleness that it was barely a whisper but you could still hear the words. The words were said with so much affection and tenderness that it showed on the very eyes of the boy.

"I love you." He said, but he knew that he will never get to say these words to her, the girl he loved.

The wedding day

"…if there are any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The wedding was at a beautiful garden that seemed to be in another world, with its beautiful sounds of nature to enhance the sounds of the instruments and natural lighting that shined down on the couple, making them look as if they were meant for each other. The whole family of the bride and groom were at the wedding including the whole staff of their manors and one of the staff could only watch with eyes full of longing and bittersweet happiness at the bride as he heard the man marrying them say "you may now kiss the bride." The guest was a staff of course, his name, Izuru Kira.

Both the bride and groom leaned in closer and closer till the gap between them was closed and their lips met. The crowd cheered for the newly weds as they made their way down the aisle, the crowd was so loud in fact, that you couldn't hear the painful shattering of a heart that held so much love.

The crowd quickly rushed to the carriage that was to take the bride and groom away to their honeymoon. As Izuru was moving with the crowd he somehow ended up at the front with a good view of the carriage getting smaller and smaller till it disappeared.

As the families got ready to leave and the staff already starting to clean up, Izuru was still standing at the same spot where he saw the carriage disappear. Slowly the tears gathered and soon enough they continuously spilled from his eyes as he fell on his knees, still looking at the same direction with a hand clutched tightly over his chest where his heart used to be. Izuru, a butler to the bride, her best friend and the man with a shattered heart.

"I love you." He said.

**There you have it! Reviews please! No flames allowed! Fave and fallow if you want!**


End file.
